


Just Beginning

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 4 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://zephre.livejournal.com/profile">zephre</a>'s prompt of <i>Percy/Luna: secret, office, biscuits</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zephrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/gifts).



> Written on 4 June 2008 in response to [zephre](http://zephre.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Percy/Luna: secret, office, biscuits_.

"—hardly a secret, what with her leaving you these blasted lemon biscuits in Reception each morning!"

"Penny, please. You said it was over, and—"

"This is Percy's office," Luna interrupted, stepping into the room but not closing the door, "and I don't think it's very nice of you to shout at him while he's at work. It's not very nice to ever do it, really," she said, approaching Percy and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Percy blushed.

"In fact," Luna continued, as Penelope sputtered, "I think shagging's a better way to spend time at the office, don't you, Percy?"


End file.
